


Raindrops On Roses

by orphan_account



Series: Self Insert Adventures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yeah it's a self insert and i'm not fucking sorry about it, lesbian activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is also posted on my tumblr: @toomanygirlfriends along with more gross self insert trash content and my art! :D





	Raindrops On Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on my tumblr: @toomanygirlfriends along with more gross self insert trash content and my art! :D

Hela walked into the room she shared with Max, waving a hand to make her cape fall away along with the constricting tight armor she had been wearing for almost a week now. The campaign on Muspelheim had been long and arduous, and all she wanted right now was to get the blood and soot out of her skin and hair and wrap her lover~ no, her wife in her arms and not leave the bed for three days. 

She walked to the closet and grabbed her long, black lace night robe and slipped it on, the fabric brushing against her skin . Now more comfortable, she could focus more on where her azure haired beauty was. 

“Sweetheart, are you here?” Hela called, the room looked long abandoned, the bed mussed, but not recently, the fire neglected and Max was nowhere to be seen.

Hela first thought she might be on the balcony smoking. With a careful step she walked towards the large glass doors, opening them and moving out to look around, “Darling?" 

Nothing. Hela frowned. 

There was an ash tray with a small pile of butts but nothing to suggest that she had been there, if not recently. 

So, where was Max?

She walked back into the room, trying to fight the concern in the back of her mind, still in battle mode. Asgard was secure, there was no way anyone could have come and taken her. Wherever she was, she was in the palace. 

Hela looked towards the small personal library that Max would sometimes stay up until ungodly hours reading, searching for her love, "Max, love, this game of hide and seek is fun and all, but I would rather like to ravish you and tell you how much I missed you on the front lines,” She called. 

Nothing again. 

Not even a squeak of embarrassment. 

With a sigh she glamoured herself invisible and headed down towards the baths, the only other place she could think Max would be. The palace was beginning to fill with the revelry that came after a well won war. Sounds of song and drinking were echoing distantly. Max didn’t enjoy the parties, just like Hela. 

Feasts were for drunken fools and for men to boast of their deeds that were only deeds of luck. She much rather preferred a warm bed and a soft kiss. 

As she neared the baths, she could hear water running, “There you are.” She smiled before striding in, a smile on her lips and her long dark hair cascading down her back, “Darling, I’ve been looking everywhere-” her words died in her throat. 

A small form with blue hair sat curled up on herself under the water, eyes staring ahead, her entire body shivering and soaked to the skin. She seemed to have been there for a while. Hela wasn’t sure if there were tear tracks on her face but she knew that certain pout in her lover’s slightly oversize bottom lip. 

Hela found herself at Max’s aide in a moment, crouching under the stream of Water and wrapping her arm and night robe around Max’s shoulders, the other arm wrapping around her legs as Max leaned into Hela’s side. 

“What’s wrong, darling? How long have you been here?” Hela asked gently, feeling the water dripping onto her but that was the furthest thing from her concern. 

“He’s gone.” was all that came past Max’s purple tinted lips. 

Hela tried to guess who she could possibly be talking about for a moment before taking her hand and brushing Max’s forehead, seeing an image of her Father. Oh.

“Darling, I’m so sorry,” she felt her heart swell. Max’s family had all thought she had died or gone missing, and she had to be for her ability to stay on Asgard. It broke Hela’s heart to keep her there with no contact with her Father or little brother, but Max never asked to be returned. 

Max’s father had always been a person Max missed, but now…

“Hugh….he’s alone….” Max’s sniff was so sad and halfhearted it made Hela hold her even tighter to her warm still sooty skin, trying to add comfort to the body heat she could give, pulling the smaller woman into her lap. 

Max buried her face in the crook of Hela’s neck, trembling from sobs she was trying to hold back. Hela pushed her so close there was no space between them feeling tears slip down her own cheeks at her soul mates anguish. 

She sat with Max until the sobs became silent hiccups and the pain was succumbing to the narcotic of sleep before teleporting them into their room, Hela on her feet but still carrying the naked and exhausted Max. 

After helping Max into her midguardian sleep clothes and tucking her beneath the soft fur comforter. Fenris, in his normal size lay by the now roaring fire, gnawing on a large leg of meat, but watching his masters carefully. His green eyes seemed to be asking if he could help. Hela sighed and shook her head before climbing in bed next to her. Max instinctively moved to wrap herself tightly in Hela, who returned the hold and ran a hand through the wet teal curls. 

For better or for worse, even if Hela didn’t always understand how someone could feel so deeply, she would always be there to help Max pick up the pieces, no matter what.


End file.
